The invention relates to an accessory device which may be utilized outdoors such as at the lake or the beach for carrying accessories which are used in lying in the sun, swimming, or other outdoor activities. Advantageously, the device is directed to those types of devices which may be utilized as a pillow, as well as for toting accessory devices and which may be used advantageously as a facial pillow in either a supine or a prone position.
Heretofore, tote devices have been proposed such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,380 which provide a device which is easily attachable to a chair and a tote in which accessories may be carried and contained. However, the use of the device as a pillow is limited and particularly in a prone position the device does not provide a satisfactory facial pillow for a person. While pillow devices have generally been known to support a person in a prone position, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,920 and U.S. Pat. No. D. 216,013, the satisfactory combination of such a device in a tote bag form to be additionally utilized to carry accessories has not been heretofore provided.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a pillow-tote bag device which can be utilized for supporting the head of a person in either a prone (face down) or a supine (face up) lying position.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a combined pillow and tote bag device which can be advantageously used to carry accessory devices and which can be used at a final destination for a pillow device while lying outdoors.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a pillow-bag device having a bifurcated pillow which can comfortably support the back of a person's head when lying in a supine position and which can comfortably support the face of the person lying in a prone position while providing access to an air mask for breathing.